


Distance Limitation

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other, family and friends, platonic mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of the Servamps and their Eves being separated and dealing with a distance limitation similar to the one in “His Dark Materials”.





	1. Sloth Pair - Together Again

“Hyde, let me out!” Kuro still didn’t know how Hyde was able to kidnap him in his sleep but here he was stuck in a cage. The moment he felt an intense pain in his stomach, he woke up and instantly knew that he was separated from Mahiru. He was in his cat form and he couldn’t transform because the cage he was trapped in was too small. Still, he threw his small body against the cage in a feeble attempt to free himself. “Please, Mahiru needs me.”

Who was he kidding? Kuro was desperate to escape because he needed Mahiru. Panic and distress gripped him but he knew that Mahiru must be feeling worse than him. They never strayed far enough from each other for their distance limitation to take effect so he never fully explained it to Mahiru. No doubt, he was confused about the pain he was experiencing.

“Don’t worry, Nii-san. I’m going to let you out but I want to see how your Eve reacts first. Maybe he’ll give us a good show. Don’t worry, I made sure not to take you too far so Mahiru won’t die.” Hyde told him but Kuro was anything but pleased. “And don’t waste your energy on that cage. I personally know how strong it is and you won’t be able to escape.”

“I don’t have time for your silly pranks!” Kuro ignored him and continued to hit the bars. He looked around the area and knew that they were in the park near Mahiru’s home. His mind raced, trying to think of how to escape and run back to Mahiru. He didn’t know how long they had been apart but it felt like a century. Before, he never dreamed that he would be as close to someone as he was with Mahiru now but there was no denying the pain he was currently feeling.

“I think this call is for you.” Hyde grinned when his phone rang and he saw who the caller was. He turned on the speaker and placed the phone just out of Kuro’s reach.

“Hyde? Have you seen Kuro? When I woke up, he was gone. Something’s wrong, I can feel it. He wouldn’t just leave me without saying a word.” Mahiru’s voice made Kuro’s heart jump. He reached through the bars with his paws and tried to take the phone. Mahiru’s voice sounded hoarse and thick with worry and Kuro wished he could hold him to reassure him. “Please call me if you see him.”

“I’m here!” Kuro screamed before Mahiru could disconnect their call. “Hyde has me trapped in this cage but I’m in the park near your house.”

“Kuro? Thank god, it’s you. I’ve been looking for you every where. Wait, a cage?” The situation only became more bizarre to Mahiru. At least he knew where Kuro was. “I’m coming to get you now.”

“I’ll meet you there halfway.” Kuro smiled for the first time that night. Knowing that he could see Mahiru soon only made him renew his efforts to escape. While he failed to open the cage with his own strength, he still had one more trick in his arsenal. Silently, he apologized to Hyde. Then he screamed, “Angel chan! Neko-san wants to play with you but Hyde trapped me in a cage!”

He knew that Hyde wouldn’t stray too far from Licht and his shout summoned the angel. Licht appeared next to them in an instant and tried to take the cage from Hyde. The cage rattled violently as the two began to fight over it and Kuro felt himself becoming sick. But he endured the pain, knowing that being able to return to Mahiru was worth it. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt when they were separated.

Hyde’s grip on the cage slipped and it went flying into the air. Kuro clung to the bars desperately as the ground rapidly came closer and he closed his eyes. The cage jerked to a stop but it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would and Kuro opened his eyes. He saw that he was still in the air but he wasn’t falling anymore. Even before he looked up, he knew who saved him.

“Thank god, I made it in time.” Mahiru said with a bright smile. He was breathing heavily so Kuro knew that he must’ve rushed on his broom to meet him. But he looked more relieved than tired as he tried to reach through the bars to pet him. Kuro leaned his cheek against his fingers and sighed. His touch and soft voice took away any remaining pain Kuro had. “I thought you were going to meet me halfway.”

“Can’t deal. Just get me out of here,” Kuro pleaded and Mahiru nodded in response. He balanced the cage on his lap and descended. Mahiru landed in front of the greed pair and his eyes were serious as he faced them. He held his hand out for the key and his gaze didn’t leave any room for any argument. It was rare to see Mahiru truly angry so Hyde handed over the key.

Kuro shifted impatiently in the cage as Mahiru unlocked it. The moment he did, he rushed forward and pushed open the cage. He transformed into his human form so he could hold Mahiru properly and threw his arms around him. His hug knocked Mahiru off his feet but neither cared as they fell to the ground in a heap. He buried his face against his shoulder and clung to him.

“I’m here, Kuro.” Mahiru ran his hand through his hair tenderly. He was certain that they couldn’t be closer but he still hugged Kuro tighter against him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hyde pull Licht away to give them their privacy. He was thankful even if Hyde was the reason they were in their situation. Mahiru returned his attention to Kuro and softly kissed the top of his head. “I think this is the first time I got to save you.”

First time? Kuro could name a dozen times he saved him and he couldn’t be more grateful for his Eve. The loneliness he felt when they were apart only reminded him of the impact Mahiru had on his life. Everything had changed for the better since they met and he couldn’t be more thankful for him. He couldn’t imagine a life without Mahiru even though it was inevitable. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn and tears he couldn’t stop began to form.

“Mahiru, I don’t want to be apart from you ever again. I’ll always come for you if we’re separated. I don’t care if it’s Hyde or someone else that comes between us, I’ll find my way back to you.” Kuro vowed.

“Not if I find you first. I’m going to stay by your side but if anything comes between us, I’ll save you again.” Mahiru laughed softly and that sound both reassured him and gave him hope.

No matter what danger was ahead of them, he was confident that they would be together in the end. It didn’t matter who saved who or found the other first as long as they ended up in each other’s arms. He wiped his tears against Mahiru’s shirt before he looked up at him and gave him a rare smile.

“Is that a promise? That’ll be a lot less work for me.” Kuro said but they both knew that he wouldn’t sit still if Mahiru was in danger. They wrapped their pinkies together to seal their promise.

May God have mercy on the next fool who tried to keep them apart, because the Sloth Pair won’t.


	2. Greed Pair - Run Back To Me

“So, here’s the game plan.” Hyde said to his subclasses. Some were listening to him intently and others looked bored. Guildenstern was utterly exasperated with his servamp. Despite the danger, Hyde and Licht decided to turn their distance limitation into a game. Whoever caved in and run back to the other first would lose. It had already been an hour and Hyde was surprisingly composed.

Too composed.

Guildenstern’s eyes narrowed as he watched Hyde carefully. He knew his servamp too well to be fooled by his confident smile. But he didn’t say anything as he listened to Hyde’s instructions. “Hermia and Lysander, you two are on Licht watching duty! Make sure to protect him if anyone tries to hurt him. And try to make him miss me more by giving him little hints. Something like, ‘don’t you just want to run back to Hyde? You should go to him and give him a giant hug.’”

“How is that a little hint?” One of his subclasses asked him but Hyde waved away their words and went on.

“Puck and Demetrius, your job is to set up traps for me outside this room. If I try to leave the hotel and go to Licht’s recital, do whatever it takes to stop me. Gil, you have the most important role in this plan. You have to entertain me and distract me so I don’t leave this room.”

“Why do I have the hardest job?” Guildenstern frowned but he nodded. Before any of them could complain, Hyde pushed his subclasses out of the room. Once they were gone, Hyde slumped against the door and his smile fell. Out of all his subclasses, Guildenstern had been with him the longest so he didn’t need to act around him.

“Gil, I miss him. It hurts!” Hyde whined and sat on the ground. Guildenstern sat next to him and pat his head. “Do you think he misses me too.”

“How can he not with your distance limitation?”  He pointed out and Hyde pouted at him so he knew that wasn’t the answer he wanted. He curled into a ball next to him and Guildenstern sighed to himself. Long ago, he promised to take care of Hyde. That mostly consisted of punishing his antics but it also included supporting him. “If you miss him, why don’t you just forget this game and go to him?”

“The winner gets the prize.” Hyde explained but the prize seemed less desirable with every passing minute. It felt like a part of him was missing and it was replaced with a palpable agony that clawed at his heart. There was a weight over him and it was difficult to breath. He wanted nothing more than to run to Licht’s side but he held himself back.

“You’re not going to win against Licht. You’re too greedy to just sit here and wait for him patiently. Don’t you want to see his recital? There’s still some time left.” Guildenstern could see how tempted Hyde was. He rocked from side to side as he considered running to Licht. Something pulled at his heart, urging him to. “He must miss you too so why are you keeping him waiting.”

“I can’t leave Lichtan waiting.” Hyde laughed even with the pain he was feeling. He stood and looked down at Guildenstern. “I gave you an important job and you utterly failed, you know? Well, lets see if Puck and Demetrius did a better job than you.”

They both turned to the window when they heard someone scream Hyde’s name. Hyde recognized the voice quickly but he still ran to the window to see who it was. His heart jumped when he saw Licht running down the street. His smile couldn’t be larger as he threw open the window. Even though the weight on his heart was gone, he still had the strong need to be next to Licht so he didn’t bother to wait for him.

Guildenstern was caught between sighing and laughing as he watched Hyde jump out of the window. He would have to punish him for his recklessness later but he was happy to see his servamp so filled with life. “I say I did my job as your subclass very well.”

“Lichtan!” Hyde glided to the ground as quickly as he could. Dropping down two stories only took a minute but it had never felt so long in his life and he landed ungracefully in his hast. He ignored the pain in his ankle and scrambled to Licht. He didn’t care that people were staring at him or that he must’ve looked silly because all he could think about was holding Licht.

When he called his name again, Licht looked up and their eyes met. He could see how haggard Licht was and guilt tightened his chest. They both ran faster and Hyde reached out his arms to him. Hyde barely started his apology when Licht kicked him. He stumbled back and cried. “That really hurt, Lichtan. What was that for?”

“That’s for making me play that stupid game, Shit Rat!” Licht grabbed his scarf and began to shake him roughly. “I’m never letting you talk me into this ever again. I had to end my recital early because I missed you so much and I could barely play. Look what you did to me!”

“You missed me?” Hyde knew he shouldn’t smile but the thought that Licht felt the same as him made him happy. He liked to think that it was because of more than their distance limitation. With a gentle hand, he stroked Licht’s arm. “I’m sorry. Did it hurt you much?”

“I didn’t miss you that much to actually feel pain.” Licht denied but Hyde could see small tears in his eyes. They were a strange mixture of frustration and relief. He didn’t want to admit how much he missed Hyde. He thought that he would be able to win the game easily because they had been separated once. But this time, he felt its affect like an avalanche.

“Well, I missed you. I’m never going to leave your side again.” Hyde hugged him tightly and he was surprised when Licht returned it. Having Licht before him felt perfect and he didn’t know why he wanted to ever be apart from him. Then he grinned and said, “Lichtan, you do realize you ran back to me first and I won, right?”

Licht stiffened for a moment when he remembered the conditions of their game. He groaned to himself but said, “Fine. You get to pick where to eat tonight. Where do you want to go?”

“Wanna order Chinese take out? I just want to stay in tonight. We can eat and watch a movie on the couch.” After being apart and feeling the affects of their distance limitation, Hyde was certain that sitting across a table from Licht would feel too far. He felt Licht nod against his chest and held him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make them all platonic but my love for LawLicht made that plan go out the window. The others will focus more on family and friendship (maybe with the exception of the Sloth Pair). I admittedly never read “His Dark Material” so I don’t know how accurate this is and just went off descriptions I read.


	3. Envy Pair - Stay Beside Me

“Don’t you think it’s time to stop, Mikuni?” JeJe knew that speaking with Mikuni was pointless but he couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. Mikuni looked deathly and he had heavy bags under his eyes. For the past couple nights, he poured over documents he stole from the C3 and hadn’t slept. “Rest. You can finish this tomorrow.”

“Pretending to care about little old me? That’s cute. I wonder what kind of expression you’re making under there.” Mikuni threw a crumpled piece of paper at his paper bag but he missed miserably. He clicked his tongue because he knew that he only proved JeJe’s point. JeJe didn’t say anything further but Mikuni could imagine the glare he most likely had beneath his bag.

“I’ll sleep after I find out what they’re planning. I’m close so I’ll be able to go to bed tonight. Happy now?”

JeJe wasn’t. He knew Mikuni too well to believe him. Once he discovered their plan, he would go on to make a counterplan which entailed more sleepless nights. They both knew that he would make himself sick if he continued but only one of them seemed to care. “Mikuni—”

“Can’t you just drop it?” Mikuni asked, frustrated. Usually, he was better at hiding his feelings but the sleepless nights were taking their toll on him. He forced a smile onto his face. “If you’re worried about my health, make some tea for Abel and me. Oolong, loose not bagged, steeped three minutes, with 2% milk and one teaspoon of raw sugar. Only the best for my Abel.”

“Shall I use the good tea set?” JeJe asked sarcastically. He had long ago decided that playing along with Mikuni was easier than correcting him. At least, he was taking a break. He stopped at the mirror and glanced at Mikuni over his shoulder.

“JeJe asks a lot of pointless questions, doesn’t he Abel? He should know how to make you tea just the way you like by now.” Mikuni played with Abel sitting on his desk. While he was smiling, it didn’t reach his eyes and JeJe couldn’t remember the last time he saw Mikuni truly smile. JeJe turned away and went to the kitchen to make tea.

When he set the kettle on the stove, he heard the door open behind him. He turned and saw Mikuni slump onto the table. Mikuni could feel JeJe’s curious eyes on him and explained. “Distance limit. Just hurry up with that tea so I can go back.”

Mikuni kept the documents locked away in his secret backroom which was on the floor below them. He wanted to continue reading the files but he couldn’t stand the stabbing loneliness he felt whenever they were apart. The pain only reminded him that he was the Eve of Envy and how he gained the title. To this day, he didn’t know if he hated that title or not.

JeJe turned off the stove and Mikuni was expecting him to argue with him. Instead, he walked to the stairs wordlessly. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to your room and you’re going to follow me. You’re going to sleep.” JeJe said simply and Mikuni laughed. He knew that JeJe was planning to use their distance limitation to force him to rest. His plan was so transparent that Mikuni saw through it easily. The only thing he couldn’t guess was why JeJe cared enough about his health to risk angering his Eve.

“Oh, JeJe dear, you think you can order me about?” Mikuni threw him a cold smile that dared him to continue. JeJe took another step up the stairs and his smile fell. “Your plan won’t work. The distance limitation works both ways, remember? I’m going to sit right here and you’re going to come running back down those stairs. I won’t let you drink blood if you take another step.”

“You never let me drink anyways.” JeJe rolled his eyes at the threat and walked up the stairs. He ignored the curses Mikuni sent after him and continued walking. The man had to be the most difficult Eve he had but he promised to take care of him the night they met in the attic.

JeJe looked up the stairs and a consuming sense of dread loomed over him. His shoulders became tense when he remembered the lonely attic he stayed in once. He couldn’t climb to the top because taking a step away from Mikuni was difficult so he sat down. He knew the silence of solitude all too well and how lonely it was. That was why he didn’t hate Mikuni’s childish antics despite how irritating they were sometimes.

He gritted his teethes against the pain and buried his face into his knees. Why did he have to have such a difficult man child for an Eve? Even though the thought passed his mind, another thought overpowered it. JeJe missed Mikuni. Considering their complicated relationship, he missed him more than he thought he could.

JeJe walked up and down the steps. He missed Mikuni but he knew that he couldn’t give in or else he would continue to work until he passed out. It happened before and JeJe worried about him. So, he endured the pain as best as he could even as his body screamed for him to return to the kitchen.

Mikuni listened to JeJe’s frantic footsteps but then he realized the constant tapping was really him. His foot was impatiently knocking on the hardwood floor. He let out a frustrated breath and looked at the staircase. Why was JeJe being so stubborn? It wasn’t like he cared about him. He took everything from him.

 _But he was also there when no one else was_ , a voice reminded him.

JeJe could’ve told him no when he asked him to help kill his mother but he helped him save Misono. Like Lawless, he could’ve easily killed Mikuni to rid himself of his Eve but he protected him instead. Even when he was at his worst, JeJe stayed next to him.

Now, JeJe wasn’t beside him and he felt alone for the first time since they made their contract. Something warm fell onto his hand and Mikuni realized that he was crying. He tried to wipe away his tears but they fell faster than he could catch them. Mikuni stood so quickly that his chair fell backwards.

“Damnit, JeJe, you win this round.” Mikuni whispered and raced up the stairs. He almost crashed into JeJe who was running down the steps. JeJe quickly hugged him and caught the rail to stop them from falling. But even after they regained their balance, he didn’t let Mikuni go. How could he when Mikuni was clinging to him like a lost child?

He was a grown man now but JeJe still remembered the curious boy who played with him in the attic and wanted nothing more than to protect his brother. He didn’t know when that boy became so lost but he would still protect him. JeJe gently tapped his hat and asked, “You’re not going to make me carry you to your room, are you?”

“I’m not a child.” Mikuni frowned up at him and JeJe rolled his eyes. He nudged Mikuni up the stairs and he was glad when he didn’t fight him. But he did throw a quip at him over his shoulder. “Just so you know, I’m going to punish you for this little stunt. No blood for a week and you’re never allowed to leave my side ever again. So, you’re going to join Abel and me for our tea parties from now on.”

“Just keep walking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to headcanon that JeJe and Mikuni talked a lot before the whole incident so Mikuni felt like he could go to JeJe and convince him to kill his mother.


	4. Wrath Pair - Lost Boy, Tsurugi

Tsurugi was lost, completely and utterly lost. Wrath had to return to the countryside to check on her apple farm. But while she tended to the trees, Tsurugi became bored and wondered around the farm to find Gil or Ray to play with him. He didn’t expect the farm to be so large and he soon found himself lost. The trees around him all looked the same so he didn’t know which direction to go.

But he needed to find his way back to Wrath. He knew of their distance limitation but he never guessed that it would be so powerful. Tsurugi had to steady himself against a tree because the weight on his shoulders nearly brought him to his knees. In his mind, he could see Wrath’s worried expression and he wondered if she realized he was gone yet. He certainly hoped that someone was looking for him.

Strangely, he didn’t know if he wanted Wrath to find him in the state he was in now or not. He wanted to see her again and run into the shelter of her arms but insecurities from his past echoed in his head. What if Wrath was angry with him for wondering off? What if he was only causing her trouble? What if she saw how weak he was now and decided she didn’t want him anymore?

He would lose the only true family he had.

So, he needed to find her before she found him. Wrath knew the farm better than him so it was unlikely he would succeed but Tsurugi still pushed himself forward. Wrath must be in pain as well and he could only blame himself. He told himself that every step brought him closer to his partner and that thought gave him enough strength to endure the pain. He stumbled a few times but he kept walking.

The pain made each step a blur and he didn’t know how long had he been walking. Tsurugi hoped that he was close to Wrath at least. When he looked up, his eyes locked on a tree. There were two names carved into the tree and Tsurugi became curious. He didn’t recognise the names and wondered who would be so brave to vandalise the property of the Servamp of Wrath.

“Heeey, Little Bro!” He turned to see Gil and Ray running toward him. Wrath was slowly following them and Tsurugi looked down, not wanting to see her disappointment. Her subclasses didn’t notice the worry on Tsurugi’s face as they threw their arms around him. “Where have you been? We were worried about you! Weren’t we, Ray?”

“Yeah!” Ray nodded without any hesitation. They both reprimanded him but Tsurugi could tell how much they cared about him. Even if they fought once, they accepted him quickly enough when he became the Eve of Wrath. Tsurugi laughed good-naturedly as the two fretted over him and waved away their concern. “Don’t laugh! We were really worried!”

“Gil, Ray, that’s enough. Tsurugi knows what he did was wrong.” Wrath cut them off and stood in front of them. He had to bow his head in shame. Tsurugi didn’t want to face her anger and, even worse, her disappointment. She placed a kind hand on his head and ruffled his hair. “What did you do wrong?”

“I caused you trouble when I walked off without telling you.” Tsurugi muttered sheepishly. “You were planning to check on the trees but you had to waste time looking for me.”

Wrath sighed heavily and she gently lifted his chin so he would face her. “No, you worried us. If you wanted to go off to play, I would’ve went with you so you wouldn’t go past the distance limit. You’re still new to being an Eve so there are things you need to learn. Do you understand?”

Tsurugi shrunk back at her light chastising. “I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad. I’m just glad that you’re okay.” Wrath said more gently and Tsurugi felt relieved. She smiled lightly at him and he grinned back at her. Even though her smile was small and most feared her frown, Tsurugi liked all the expressions she made because they were genuine. She looked up from him to the tree behind him. “But to think you found your way to this tree.”

“Someone carved their names into the tree.” Tsurugi told her. The three only smiled with fond nostalgia as Wrath explained.

“My previous Eve and I did. This was the first tree we planted together after we got married.” Wrath ran her hand lovingly over the bark. Something sad entered her eyes so he moved closer to her side. She plucked an apple from the tree and handed it to Tsurugi. “He didn’t want me to focus on his death but the life he left behind.”

Tsurugi could hear the deep love and respect she had in her voice and wondered what kind of man he was. He must’ve been a great man to earn the admiration of a servamp. “Do you think he would like me?”

“He would’ve hit you over the head several times by now for being so childish. I’m certain he would’ve yelled your ear off for not defying Touma sooner.” Wrath said and Tsurugi pouted at her answer. She laughed softly when she saw his childish expression. “But he would love you like a son as I do.”

“Really?” Tsurugi’s expression quickly changed. He looked up the tree and asked. “Can I have a tree too? I want to learn how to plant apple trees. It would be nice to have a skill outside of fighting and killing.”

“But you already do! You have a lead that you use to protect people.” Gil pointed out and Ray nodded. He playfully flicked his forehead, “Honestly, do you not use your brain in that giant forehead of yours? But if you reeeally want to learn, we’ll teach you. You can even pick out your own tree and where to plant it.”

“Maybe one day you’ll find someone special and come back here to carve your names into your tree.” Ray teased and Tsurugi couldn’t help blushing.

“He’s not really into corny things like carving our names into trees.” He said and the two gasped. They immediately bombarded him with questions he couldn’t answer. Quickly, Tsurugi changed the subject. “Maybe I should plant a tree for Jun-chan and Yumi-chan! How much do we charge for a tree? Of course, mine is free with the family discount.”

“Tsurugi, you do realize that they would be entitled to the family discount as well, don’t you?” Wrath pointed out and Tsurugi chuckled in response.

“Like always, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me Eve of Wrath, Tsurugi who’s happy, has a sibling relationship with Gil and Ray, a platonic relationship with Wrath and he gets all the hugs he wants or give me death! I know that apples are usually a symbol of temptation and sin but it’s also used to symbolise rebirth and thought that it would be fitting for Tsurugi (if he does become the Eve of Wrath) so I wanted to include the apple farm in this.


	5. Lust Pair - The Door Between Us

“You are not to enter the classroom, do you understand?” Misono reminded Lily for the fourth time that morning. He wanted to argue but the stern glint in Misono’s eyes stopped him. Lily knew that Misono didn’t want a repeat of his high school entrance exam. “I don’t want you distracting me when I’m taking the test. If I see you sneak in, I’m going to be angry with you.”

“But Misono, what about our distance limitation?” Lily asked but Misono saw through his ploy easily. They had never been apart, even before they made their contract, but Misono didn’t believe that the affects would be as terrible as he heard. His family did tend to exaggerate when it came to his health after all. “You won’t even notice I’m there!”

“That’s what you said last time.” Misono pointed out. “You kept hovering over me in your butterfly form and distracted me. I could barely concentrate on the questions with you going, ‘You can do this, Misono!’ every ten minutes. I know you want to support me but you can do that outside this room. I’m going in now and don’t you dare follow me.”

“But—” Misono quickly shushed him when he saw students approaching them. Most already thought that he was strange so it wouldn’t help if they caught him speaking with a butterfly. He whispered to Lily before he went into the classroom.

“I’ll be okay so stop making that face, Lily. I’ll be out in an hour or so.”

Lily knew that he was being irrational because Misono was only taking a simple test. He would be sitting in a chair filling out bubbles so what could happen to him? A lot of things, Lily concluded. Misono could become so nervous that he got a stomach ache. He could accidentally stab himself with his pencil. Considering how clumsy Misono could be, it was also possible that he would trip while handing in his test.

He paced outside the door and every instinct he had told him to burst into the room. Lily pressed his face against the small window and saw Misono sitting on the far side of the room. Why was he sitting so far? He could see his hands shaking slightly so he knew that Misono was experiencing the affects of the distance limitation.

He considered using his illusions to hide himself and sneak into the room but he quickly shook his head. That would only make Misono angry with him. Lily bit his lip and tried to ignore the palpable loneliness he felt. It stabbed at his heart and he thought back to the days that Misono wouldn’t leave his side. Now, he wanted his independence and Lily couldn’t help but feel abandoned.

Misono was growing up and eventually he wouldn’t need him anymore. Because of Misono’s childish habits, Lily never thought about that possibility before. But Lily had watched him grow so much through every challenge they faced together. Misono even forgave him for all his mistakes so Lily shouldn’t be worried about losing him. Even though he knew that, his hands trembled with fear.

Sadness and loneliness gripped him despite how there was only a door between them. A door that Misono closed between them and told him not to pass. Lily knew that he shouldn’t put too much meaning to Misono’s actions but his mind was racing.

“I’m sorry, Misono.” Lily muttered and he looked around him to make sure that no one was watching him. When he was certain that it was safe, he transformed into his human form and reached out to open the door. It flung open before he could and Misono stood in the doorway. He was breathing heavily and there were tears in his eyes. Misono threw himself into against Lily and hugged him.

Lily gently patted his head and let him cry against his chest. He waited for Misono’s tears to subside to he spoke again and the only sound between them was his sniffles. When he stopped crying, Lily held Misono at arm’s length to see if he was hurt and then he gathered him in his arms again. “Are you hurt? Did you trip? Does your stomach hurt?”

“I’m not a child anymore.” Misono mumbled stubbornly. “I just missed you. I’m sorry I told you to stay out here. I didn’t know it would hurt so much and you must’ve felt miserable too. I won’t do that to you again. If I do, you’re allowed to break down the door. I’m sorry, Lily.”

He repeated the last sentence repeatedly and Lily gave him a reassuring smile. “I’d always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lust arc is my favourite and I really wish these two got more love. I had a little trouble trying to think of a scenario where they would separate for a short time because it’s hard to picture these two apart. Just imagine how difficult making one for the Pride pair would be!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing with the idea of a damsel in distress Kuro being saved by Mahiru on his broom but I wasn’t able to think of a scenario until now. Poor Hyde will probably be punished for this little stunt later xD


End file.
